1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drawer-guide systems to allow drawers and the like to readily slide between an opened and closed position, and relates more particularly to an alignment device whereby a guide system can be aligned to prevent drawers from binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a drawer-guide system with suitable means for aligning the related guide bars and supporting structure, so that the associated drawer will not bind from being misaligned.
There are many types and designs of drawer-guide systems. One type uses a central guide bar that is affixed between the rear portion of a drawer-support structure (herein referred to as a cabinet) and the front cross-bar. This type of slide is known as a single-track center-mounted drawer slide that incorporates the use of a rear-guide plate which is securely anchored to the rear portion of the drawer. The rail member of the slide is mounted to a rail socket, thus securing the rail to the rear of the cabinet, the front end of the rail being affixed as mentioned to a cross-bar. The rail at this time should be fixed within the cabinet, and aligned in parallel relation with the sides of the cabinet.
However, the aligned accuracy of the centrally positioned track is not always possible; and thus very often it must be adjusted when the complete cabinet unit is installed. This has been a well established problem in the installation of kitchen and bathroom cabinets in residential construction, etc.
There are other types of dual slide-bar mechanisms; and the same problem occurs with these also. Hence, there is a need for a simple adjustable bracket that can be adjusted at the time a drawer is positioned in the cabinet, without the need for repositioning the track of the supporting brackets.